


Ticket To Ride

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad scene. Even I don't know why my brain dumped this on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket To Ride

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic that isn't Sleepy Hollow. Please be gentle....

Her hands trembled as she slid the ticket into her purse, face down. Face down so she wouldn’t have to think about the destination. Only the journey. She would take one step at a time, one hour at a time, until one day she woke up and didn’t think of him the moment her eyes opened.

The conductor droned over the intercom and she heard the telltale rattle of the drinks trolley behind her. Across the aisle, someone struggled with their pull-down tray table.

Ygritte searched her duffle for the headphones she always packed, her hands slipping into the myriad pockets, whilst she let her gaze roam out of the window. It was frosty outside, the country still trapped in the tight fist of winter. Steam rose from the go-cup of tea she’d hurriedly purchased from the little platform stand. The red cardboard ring around the drinking vessel reminded her of Christmas. But the festive season, along with all its cheer, was long gone.

Her fingers snagged on her headphones as a flash of something dark caught her eye on the platform. Her gaze snapped up - and just like that, there he was. Coffee-dark eyes with just a hint of gold. Messy hair - acres of it. She knew it was softer than it looked. He hadn’t shaved and his beard - scruff really, gave him a rough-and-tumble look that she’d never managed to resist.

But somehow he had resisted her. And even though it got further into the past every day, his betrayal still had teeth.

The train jerked slightly and Jon lifted his hand, rolling his finger in a circle to indicate that she should open the top section of the window. She didn’t want to.

But her hand moved of its own accord. Her legs did too, and she stood.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. “If you think I’m staying you…. you know nothing.”

If she expected a clever retort, then she was disappointed. He just looked at her, his eyes bottomless, as if he could memorize every detail about her just by willing it so.

She’d loved his intensity. 

“I do know some things.” His voice sounded scratchy, gruffer than usual. Sad.

Good. She hoped he was sad. God damn him. 

“I know I love you. And I know you love me.”

Her heart squeezed hard. Tell him he’s wrong, she urged herself. Tell him you can’t stand the sight of him. That going away is the what you want.

Tell him you’ll never see him again.

Instead, she said nothing, only lifted her hand to the glass, fingers outstretched. The hard surface was cold against her palm.

Jon placed his hand on the other side. They stood like that for a moment that lasted several heartbeats. 

And then the train lurched, carrying her away. She watched until his dark swathe of hair blended into the comings and goings of the platform. He held her gaze the entire time.

It would be a long time before she woke up without thinking about his face on that wintry day.


End file.
